


Please Don't Stop the Rain

by TheBatchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatchild/pseuds/TheBatchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's used to waking up alone, since Steve doesn't sleep much. Usually she just goes back to sleep. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Stop the Rain

Quinn wasn’t sure what woke her up, but she knew as soon as she came to that she was alone. It wasn’t the first time she’d woken up alone in the middle of the night; Steve didn’t sleep a whole lot. She yawned, climbed out of bed, and stretched, reaching up to the ceiling and then bending over to grab her ankles and put her chest to her knees. There were several satisfying pops in her knees and ankles, and again when she rolled her shoulders upon straightening. No longer groggy, Quinn padded out into the living room, her bare feet making almost no noise on the hardwood; she could have been completely silent, and Steve would have heard her. 

“Did I wake you?” he asked, dropping his feet to the floor and his sketchbook to his lap. He’d been curled in the window seat, drawing by the light of a single lamp and the orange glow from outside. The low light cast his bare upper body into sharp relief. 

She shook her head and gave him a small grin as she crossed the room. The hem of Steve’s t-shirt moved around her thighs as she walked, and she smirked when Steve’s gaze dropped to her exposed legs briefly. “No,” she said, “I think the rain might have done it.” She hadn’t heard it until then, but the rain was driving steadily against the roof, and since Steve’s apartment was on the top floor, it was quite loud. 

Steve set his sketchbook on the cushion beside him and then turned to face her again. “It woke me too.” 

Quinn stopped in front of him, her knees bumping against his, a sleepy smile on her face. Her fingertips brushed his shoulder, tracing the line of his clavicle. “Why don’t you come back to bed, Cap?” she asked, voice dropping almost to a whisper. 

Steve returned the grin, his fingertips brushing her thighs and sliding up towards the edge of the shirt. His fingers stopped just out of sight. He spread his knees so Quinn could move closer, his hands moving around to the back of her legs, putting his fingers close to more intimate things; Quinn drew her bottom lip between her teeth, mind suddenly racing as she silently willed Steve to move his fingers the last few inches.

“I don’t know. I’m not exactly tired,” he said, looking up at her, eyes dark under his eyelashes. 

Quinn brought her hands up to Steve’s face and slid her fingers back through his hair, tilting his face up to hers. She leaned down, lips hovering just above his skin. “Who said anything about sleeping, Rogers?”

She kissed his forehead, trailed her lips down his nose as he lifted his head, and then kissed his lips, lightly. Quinn started to pull back from the kiss, expecting Steve to lean in and kiss her deeper. Instead, his hands wrapped around the backs of her thighs and pulled her down into his lap, forcing her to straddle him. He was laughing as he kissed her, and Quinn playfully punched his chest as she returned it. She shifted until she was comfortable and kissed him again, her hands sliding down to his chest, where she traced the familiar and well-defined lines, sliding down his stomach until her fingers danced along the waistband of his sweatpants. 

It took only that for the air around them to ignite and for Quinn and Steve to lose themselves in each other. The apartment, the world, vanished around them, narrowing down to the hot press of their lips and heated friction of their skin. 

Quinn broke the kiss to gasp down a breath and Steve used that moment to rise from the window seat, turn, and set Quinn in his place. He was kneeling in front of her, mouth curled in a smirk. She fought to continue the kissing, but Steve’s hands were back under her shirt, fingers hooked around her underwear and sliding them down her legs. Quinn could feel herself nearly dripping in anticipation, and he’d barely touched her. Her body was crying out for more attention. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again as she met Steve’s gaze. 

Her underwear discarded somewhere beyond the circle of light cast by the lamp, Steve gripped her thighs once more and pulled her to the edge of the window seat. His thumbs slid along her inner thighs as he ran his hands along her legs, spreading them. Quinn was making involuntary and impatient noises. 

“If this is what’s waiting, I should wake you up in the middle of the night more often.”

Quinn narrowed her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smirk from her features, and as Steve lowered himself to her, whatever response was on her lips turned to moaning. She hooked her legs over Steve’s shoulders, tilting her hips up to allow Steve a better angle as his tongue stroked her swollen centre, stoking the fire their kissing, his lustful gazes, had lit inside. 

His fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs, her ass, as her body writhed; she tried to keep still, but it fell to Steve to keep her where he needed her. Quinn’s hands clamped around the cushion, her shoulders braced against the window, the glass cool even through the fabric of her shirt. Steve’s tongue moved in and around her clit and entrance with surety, knowing what would make her whimper, and what would make her scream. When he lightly added his teeth to his motions, Quinn’s moans turned to cries, pleasure ripping through her body from her core as the orgasm built. She could feel herself tightening, and her heels dug into Steve’s back as he continued to lick, suck, and bite her to the edge and push her over. 

The window rattled slightly as Quinn’s shoulders struck it, her body bucking with the orgasm, and Steve chuckled as he pulled away. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh, her hip, her stomach, each light touch adding to pleasure pulsing through Quinn. 

Steve pushed her shirt out of the way as his kisses trailed up her stomach, and then Quinn took over, pulling the shirt off and tossing it to the floor in one motion. He kissed the skin between her breasts, licked a bead of sweat away. Quinn’s skin prickled with the thought of his mouth, his tongue on her breasts, and this time he followed her silent urging, his lips sliding along the pale curve before sealing over one nipple, tongue immediately setting to work again. Her body ignited again, and she moaned loudly, fingers pressing hard against Steve’s shoulders. She felt him smile at her reaction, but she didn’t care, as long as he didn’t stop. 

Quinn rolled her head back as his lips slid to the other breast, closing her eyes. Her world narrowed down to the feel of Steve’s tongue and the sound of the rain mingling with her heartbeat in her ears. When Steve pulled back, things filled in around her, and she looked down at him. 

Steve met her gaze and then rose up on his knees, cupping her breasts and massaging gently. He took her lips in his, swallowing the involuntary noises she gave with each heartbeat. She could taste herself on his tongue as their kissing deepened again, a little more frantically than before. He pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, and Quinn’s teeth scraped his bottom lip as she drew back to suck down a breath. She rocked her hips against his, pleased to see him shudder at the touch, his hands sliding down to her sides, grip firm. 

Quinn kissed him again, and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, watery though her muscles were. She pressed herself against his erection, hard and twitching between them. 

Steve moaned against her mouth, his body quivering again. “Bedroom?” he mumbled, lips brushing hers. 

Quinn smirked, the expression carrying to her eyes. “Why?”

He returned the smirk with a breath of laughter and with Quinn still holding herself around him, settled back on the floor. Quinn gave him a firm kiss on the mouth and then let her kisses trail down, pausing to flick her tongue over one of his nipples. She took hold of his sweatpants and pulled them down with her as she moved, hot kisses still sliding along his skin. Above her, Steve moaned again, his hands balled into fists at his sides to keep from touching himself. 

When his pants had joined her shirt and underwear on the floor, Quinn crawled back along his body, drawing her tongue along the length of his swollen member. Steve’s whole body shook and a whimper escaped his lips, his head hitting the floor with a dull thud as his back arched, pushing himself towards her mouth. Quinn chuckled, her tongue swirling around the head of his erection before she took him in her mouth and slid down, humming quietly. One of Steve’s hands slid into her hair, fingers twisting around the dark brown locks before drawing her off him and up; his grip was firm, but allowed Quinn enough movement to rub the length of her body along his, causing his hips to buck against her. 

“You could have just said no,” Quinn breathed when her face was level with his. 

He kissed her hard, his blue eyes dark with desire and arousal. “I could have.”

Quinn returned the kiss, and for another heartbeat they were lost in the heady taste of each other. When they parted, Quinn sat up and positioned herself above Steve. With one hand, she gently guided him to her entrance and slid slowly into place, eyes as her body, nerves still recovering from her orgasm, contracted around him. Steve’s hands were tight on her hips, thumbs brushing along either side of her sex. She lifted herself a few inches and then slid back down. Steve sat up, Quinn straddling his lap again, and they found their rhythm with slow, deep strokes, staring into each other’s eyes as they moved. 

Thunder sounded outside, lightning briefly illuminating the world; the rain was a near-deafening roar. Quinn laughed as their pace increased, almost in time with the next peal of thunder, and then dropped her head to Steve’s shoulder, her body flushing with heat and pleasure as he moved deep within her. Just as Quinn felt another orgasm beginning to build, Steve hooked an arm around her middle and rolled them over, putting Quinn on the floor and momentarily separating them.

The hardwood was cold on the skin of her back, but as Steve thrust back inside her, the cold slipped from her mind. She closed her eyes and arched her back, grabbing a handful of his hair and bringing his mouth to hers as he had done with her a moment before. The kiss was fierce and hard, mimicking the increased pace and the erratic motion of their hips. They groaned together, and Quinn wrapped her arms around him again, the nails of one hand biting into the skin above his shoulder blade. His hand was firm against the small of her back, the other braced against the floor by her head, fingers flexed against the dark wood.

Quinn pulled out of the kiss when it became too hard to get a satisfactory breath through the panting. Her skin was on fire, her body contracting and pulsing around Steve; every breath of his ended with a slight moan. They clung together, Steve thrusting hard in and out, driving Quinn to the point where she felt she would explode if the orgasm didn’t break soon. 

Steve went first, unable to hold out any longer, but the pulsing inside her pushed Quinn the last little bit and then they were crying wordlessly into the apartment, the thunder covering their voices. 

Feeling as if every nerve was exposed and rubbed raw, Quinn collapsed back on the floor, breathing fast and deep, a smile on her face. Steve rolled onto his back beside her, and then they were laughing. Quinn shifted so she was half-lying on Steve and could lower her lips to his. The kisses were slow and, considering the pleasure still vibrating along their bodies, almost chaste. Steve reached up and cupped the side of her face, fingers sliding back into her hair. 

“I love you,” he murmured as the kissing continued. 

Quinn’s body flushed again, the cause entirely innocent compared to before. Her and Steve had been together a while, but it still sort of shocked her whenever he said those words. She smiled as she kissed him again. “I love you too, Cap.” 

She slipped her tongue passed his lips, and the kissing became the deep, probing thing it had been before, their hands tightening on each other’s bodies. Quinn hooked one leg over Steve’s, pleasure thrilling through her at the feel of him stiffening against her hip; speedy recovery was one of the joys of dating and sleeping with a super soldier. Quinn laughed against his mouth at the thought, and Steve poked her in the side, as if he knew what had crossed her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I started this a long time ago and only just finished it... Like I said, I don't know. I don't even know if I like it that much, but I figured I'd post it. 
> 
> Celebration for Age of Ultron, I guess. :P Get to see it in a few hours!!!


End file.
